Not Quite The Same
by solarflares
Summary: What if that shield that covered Bella was more? What if there was a reasonable answer to her questions? Well, there is. And it's not found while the Cullen's have their claws dug into her so deeply. Alone and Heartbroken, Bella is sent to live with her Aunt, in hopes that she'll find something to live for. New Moon/Age of Ultron
1. I

**A/N: so i know i haven't updated in months, i have no valid reason, only that it's been hectic but i am getting back into the swing of things around here. and i bring you this little baby. it's once again a twilight crossover, but with my favourite movie franchise of the moment, and that's marvel. i have no idea where it is going at the moment, all i know is that it will be bella centric. so lets get on with it yeah?**

* * *

Title: Not Quite The Same.

Summary: What if that shield that covered Bella was more? What if there was a reasonable answer to her questions? Well, there is. And it's not found while the Cullen's have their claws dug into her so deeply. The newborn battle over, Victoria burnt to ash, and Bella, she's fine, minus the reluctance to marry the vampire she loved. There is only so much one fragile human heart can take, and Bella's reached breaking point. New Moon/Age Of Ultron.

Pairings: Undecided.

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None

* * *

The house that resided in the small, almost nonexistent town in the state of Washington was silent. Almost too silent, no creaking footsteps on the second bottom step, no water dripping needlessly down the drain. Even the sound of breathing couldn't be heard, but what Bella Swan could hear, no one else could. It was the same line, on an endless cycle.

"This is the last time you'll ever see me." She could still feel the way his icy lips pressed into her forehead before he was gone. It was an endless stream, never ending, never leaving her in peace; it ached right down to her core. She was truly alone.

Months went by, everything he had said, she hadn't forgotten, everything he did was burnt into her brain. She wasn't angry, she wasn't scared. She was alone. Alice never returned her e-mails, her silence and her completely ignorant actions had pushed Jessica and Angela away.

October turned to November and November became December before that faded into January. She sat alone, she never ate, she never spoke unless spoken to by staff that worked at Forks High and that was it. That was her life.

It became as much that she didn't even flinch when Charlie raised his voice, threatening to send her back to her mothers, and Bella knew then and there that he was at his wits end and yet it still didn't break her out of her living hell.

It was the end of February before Charlie truly did something about it. She'd overheard him as he spoke from his room and hell, she knew where he was sending her.

"Laura, I don't know what to do? I'm not equipped for this." It was almost as if Charlie was ashamed to be calling his younger sister. Especially on the matter of his daughter, but he knew that even his ex wife was no expert at this, she'd never be able to break Bella from her funk. "Please you got to help me?"

Very few people knew where Laura lived, because of her husband, Charlie's brother in law, and he knew the reason for that as well, he was thankful to the man that joined his family for keeping her safe from what he was involved in.

"I know it's a lot to ask, especially with the new one coming shortly, and well, Clint's whole situation, hey—i watch the news." Charlies spoke, a somewhat amused huff leaving his lips at a small outburst from his sister. "Thank you Laura, truly, that means the world."

There was only one person in the world with a situation like her uncles and that was Clint Barton. She knew what he did almost daily; she knew of the Avengers, it was hard to miss it, splashed across the news stations, twitters in school and the like.

Bella knew there was no getting out of it. And that this was the last straw, she was leaving her home, Forks, for some countryside house that was half run down and a tractor that didn't work. She blinked a few times before she rolled to the side, sighing deeply.

"Bella?" it had been silent for a few moments, Charlie leaving his conversation with his usual goodbyes and moved through towards Bella's room. "I've made some arrangement for you to stay with Laura, get your mind off of things around here." He murmured, hoping for some reaction, but received none. "Cooper and Lila are there and little Nathaniel soon, maybe you can help out there?" he tried again. "I'll talk to the school, so you can finish out your school online?" he was searching for a reaction, anything to let him know that she was okay, that she would be okay, but alas, as usual, there was nothing. "Okay then." He gave up, leaving her in peace.

Dull eyes roamed the room from her spot on the bed as his footsteps silenced themselves as they left the floor and made themselves comfortable on the sofa. She was leaving, and she couldn't bring herself to care, he wasn't coming back. Not for her at least.

* * *

 **A/N: i decided to keep this relatively short to get a feel if people want more. So please, let me know, the sooner i know the sooner i'll smash out some chapters. i look forward to hearing from you all. - Maddie.**


	2. II

**Title: Not Quite The Same.**

 **Summary:** What if that shield that covered Bella was more? What if there was a reasonable answer to her questions? Well, there is. And it's not found while the Cullen's have their claws dug into her so deeply. New Moon/Age Of Ultron.

 **Pairings:** Undecided.

 **Rating:** M

 **Chapter Warnings:** None

* * *

 **A/N: okay so it's just recently occurred to me that i wrote the summary for this story before i even wrote the main chunk, and i've only just realised that i wrote the summary to be set in Eclipse, however, that is not the case, i've fixed the summary on this chapter, so please ignore the first chapter summary because it's got more than what i intended to be seen.**

* * *

Hours, it took hours to get to her aunts place. The three hour drive from Forks to Seattle, the six and a half flight from Seattle-Tacoma International to John F. Kennedy airport and the long ass drive to the middle of now where.

She was travelling for nearly sixteen hours and if her mood hadn't already exhausted her, the trip did. Bella did nothing but stare at the seat in front of her or out the window. She stomached the hug that her aunt Laura gave her when she got off of the plane, she tuned out from the music and the incessant chatter from the two young kids in the backseat and she didn't say a word.

She couldn't, what could she say that would make this better? That would take away this pain, this gaping hole in her chest where her heart was. Nothing, so she didn't even bother trying to make it better. Laura on the other hand was deeply concerned for her niece. Bella had happened not long after Clint and her had married and hell, Bella had been such a lively young girl with soulful eyes, this girl who sat next to her, this was not the person her niece should be, this girl was broken and scarred and had no one to help her heal.

"Bella," Laura called softly, her voice like soft cotton sliding over Bella's ears as she stood by the now opened car door in front of the homestead. Bella hadn't even realised that they'd stopped, that her pregnant aunt had gotten not only the kids out of the car but the brunette's only duffel bag out of the trunk. "We're home." She murmured with a pleasant smile, hoping to get some reaction from the eighteen year old, but there was nothing.

 _Home_. Did she even have a home? Didn't they say that home is where the heart is, and well, someone had stolen her heart and never returned it back to her, her home was still with Edward, and as much as it pained her, she knew that he'd never return it to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, taking the bag from her aunt and following her inside. The house itself was nothing like the home she had at Charlie's. This house was unfinished and she didn't have to ask why, she knew her uncle, he would start something and then suddenly, he'd get called away before he could finish it. Bella had always believed as a child that her Uncle Clint was in some form of army group, it wasn't until she saw him in the middle of some alien invasion with a goddamn bow and arrow. She knew it wasn't something as simple as the army from that moment, but she never bother to ask much about it and Laura never seemed to mention it.

Laura gave her a condensed tour, pointing at rooms and telling her what they were until they reached her room. "Now, if you don't like it, it's fine you can change it, but the kids and I decorated it a little bit for you." She smiled gently before opening the door.

And decorate they had. One wall was complete black, but at the same time it wasn't it gave a light seen from the light, giving it a dark green hue, written in what was obviously Lila's handwriting was a _'welcome home Bella_ ' sign in pink chalk, and she knew then and there that, that wall was a chalk board her own personal space. All the other walls were a whitish creamy colour but that just made the chalk board wall stand out further. An old white desk, one that she vaguely remembered from her childhood was pressed against the black wall, stationary and a place to hold her laptop for schooling. A large double bed was pressed into a corner of two white walls, the headboard resting along the window sill letting the warm sun float in.

The floor was a polished wood, much like most of the house; there was a rug and a bean bag in the middle of the large room, matching the light colour duvet cover and sheets of her bed. But what caught her attention the most was the roof, she couldn't see the actual roof of her room, instead, Laura and the kids had fastened white sheets, draping down all along the roof and filled them with yellow hued fairly lights, giving the effect of stars.

"I remember how much you used to like star gazing as a kid, while it's lovely out here, it can get rather cold so I thought I would replicate it without the tacky glow in the dark stars." Laura murmured, watching Bella look around the room.

This had caused a reaction from the girl, and Laura breathed a sigh of relief, no one had gone to this much effort, her room at her mothers, that had been minimalistic, her room at her fathers, well, that had been memories of her childhood, but this was a whole other level.

"Thank you, Aunt Laura." She spoke, her voice catching slightly as she looked around.

"No problem Bell, I'll let you get settled in," Laura grinned, finally relieved that her niece was speaking again. "I'll call you down for dinner." Was the last thing she said before she turned, leaving Bella to her new room.

Smiling to herself, Laura shut the door and made her way back down the stairs, picking up the wayward paintings that littered the table as she walked through the dining room.

"Honey." A very familiar voice called out, catching Laura's attention. "I'm home." She knew very well who it was, eighteen years they'd been together, that was long enough to be able to tell his voice from others. She heard his footsteps with a smattering of others as she made her way out to greet him. "Hi, company. Sorry I didn't call ahead." He spoke again.

She was quick to put the paintings down and embrace her husband.

"This is an agent of some kind." She knew that man's voice as well, but not with the same intimacy as her husbands, Tony Stark was in her house, her husband had brought the avengers home.

Clint turned to the squad with ease, his arm still looped around his wife's waist. "Gentleman, this is Laura." He spoke, his eyes meeting theirs for a moment.

"I know all of your names." She smiled sheepishly.

The five people that stood facing her were the face of awkward, all except Natasha, who simply looked in pain. But that was soon broken by the sound of footsteps padding down the stairs.

"Oh, incoming." Barton grinned, catching the youngest child in his arms. "Hi sweetheart, hey buddy." Each child received a kiss and a hug from their father, causing the look of awkward to remain etched into the faces of the avengers.

"These are smaller agents." Tony tried to explain, to find some way to explain this.

"She here?" Clint turned to Laura, who simply nodded.

Lila the youngest of the two children, once placed back on her feet, looked up at her dad. "Did you bring Aunty Nat?" she questioned, but before Clint could answer Natasha, despite being in pain, stepped forward. "Why don't you hug her and find out?"

Lila was soon in Natasha's arms with a smile on her face.

Bella had been in the room when she heard talking, and for once in a long time she was naturally curious, so she made her way down the stairs and stood in the doorway, watching.

"Little Bird?" Clint questioned as he spotted the teen standing in the doorway. She didn't smile she simply nodded and watched the scene while chewing on her lip. She stomached another hug, this time from her uncle as he looked over her. Little Bird was just something that had long since she heard, he was the only one she'd let call her that.

"Sorry for barging in on you." The deep voice of Steve filled the air, dragging Clint's eyes back to the group.

"We would of called ahead but we were busy having no idea you existed." Tony added, looking over the family, glancing from person to person before glancing at the broken teen in the doorway.

"Yeah well, Fury helped me set this when I joined, kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D's files, i'd like to keep it that way." Barton told them, his arm looped around his wife and son. "Figured it's a good place to lay low."

Bella felt like she was intruding, this was her uncle's family and his work group or squad, whatever you could call it, she didn't fit here in this conversation. Without a word, the teen disappeared up the stairs and into her room once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so that's chapter two, i didn't want to drag out bella being in the barton household without the avengers around for too long, but she's not just going to snap out of it, she's severely hurt by what edward did to her and she's in a rut. I am hoping to smash a chapter out every ten or so reviews, so the sooner you review the sooner i'll post a chapter.**

 **I hope you liked it, let me know? Also, who do you think I should pair bella with, keep in mind that CIVIL WAR WILL BE INCLUDED in this fic somewhere, so feel free to send me characters from that movie as well!**

 **\- Maddie.**


	3. III

**Title: Not Quite The Same.**

 **Summary:** What if that shield that covered Bella was more? What if there was a reasonable answer to her questions? Well, there is. And it's not found while the Cullen's have their claws dug into her so deeply. New Moon/Age Of Ultron.

 **Pairings:** Bella and ?. Clint and Laura

 **Rating:** M

 **Chapter Warnings:** None

* * *

 **A/N: HOT DAMN ! i never expected that kind of response. i'm serious, within hours i had the ten reviews i'd asked for and as i write this note it's up to near fifty reviews, that is thirty more than i had when i posted chapter two ! that makes me so happy, but i haven't had a chance to sit down and write this chapter out, it's been a busy week or two. i just wanted to clear a few things up as well.**

 **Bella will get over her sadness, a fresh start is the way to go, but it will be gradual, moving places and meeting people is only going to help, it can't snap her out of her doom and gloom- some reviews state that they feel bad for Bella and i promise you that she will get better. it will just take some time.**

 **As far as pairings go, you guys really like the idea of Steve or Bucky, now believe me when i say i will not be creating a love triangle, who ever she ends up with, whether it be Steve, Bucky, or anyone really, she will feel nothing but friendship towards the others. maybe kinship, their will be no romantic pairings involving Bella unless the Cullen's return or it's with the person i choose to pair her with.**

 **Further more, and lastly, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS OUT SOONER!  
**

* * *

As soon as the teenage girl left the sight of both her aunt and uncle, Clint turned to his wife and she simply sighed. "She's not okay Clint, she's a mess." Laura murmured fearfully, worry etched into her tone as Clint looked in the direction of the stair case.

"She'll get better, you know that. We've all been in her situation." He murmured, his own tone laced with fear that his favourite and his only niece was not going to get better. But he had to be optimistic, especially with Laura and his children.

Although Natasha seemed cold and indifferent about most things, when it came to the man she regarded as one of her closest allies, she worried. It was obvious that the malnourished teen that stood in the door way with a sullen expression was broken, her body simply going through the motions to survive. "What happened?" she questioned, placing the youngest Barton on the ground.

"We don't know." Laura shook her head. "Not her side of the story anyway, from what my brother told me over the phone is that she went completely catatonic, like her will to live simply walked away. She went through a break up, but for the life of me, if this is her reaction, i swear it was an unhealthy relationship." She murmured, her hand coming to rest against the warm bump that nestled her baby.

"How's little Natasha?" she questioned, her subtle attempted to turn the conversation away from the troubled teen on the floor above to the baby.

The look on Laura's face, though missed by the redheaded Avenger, was one that told everyone in the wrong that in fact, Natasha, the baby in Laura's womb was in fact a boy.

"She's... Nathaniel." She murmured.

"Traitor," Black Window supplied after she'd bent to make eye contact with the protruding stomach.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute," Clint murmured, his daughter enraptured by the monstrous height of Thor as he left the room, almost escaping the awkwardness.

Bella had always been closer to Clint when she was younger, she loved her Aunt Laura, but there was something about Clint, how he treated her different, he didn't want to take her shopping, he didn't want to do all those things that they wanted to. He was happy to take her outside, kick a ball or let her climb a tree and that was something she appreciated when she grew up.

"Knock, knock." He murmured as he opened the wooden door with ease, spying the young woman on her bed, staring out the small window overlooking the property. "You okay little bird?" he questioned, but he didn't expect an answer, from what Charlie had told his wife and Laura telling him was that the girl, his niece didn't speak that much anymore, that she barely did anything anymore.

As expected, Bella gave no answer in return, just a slight silent nod in the man's direction but she didn't even bother to look at him. "—Bella, you can't do this, we're all worried about you." He spoke up; she'd heard the words like a broken record from Charlie over the course of the past months. "He's just a boy, there will be more."

But Bella knew more, she knew that there wouldn't be any more like Edward, which he was one of a kind, a kind that didn't exist to most humans, she only had her memories of him and she hurt so much just thinking about them. She wanted his words to be true, so much so that they'd fade and she'd forget the pain that settled heavily over her heart.

"No." She whispered, despite her silent act.

"No? What?" Clint repeated, moving further into the room, closing the door behind them to off them a little privacy. "Bella, you're barely eighteen, there will be a line of guys all that will try and fail, it's just how life is." She was young, of course she thought that this boy was the end all and be all. That her world was no longer, simply because he left her. In the woods, she should hate him for that, but Clint knew it was never that easy.

"Why did he leave if he said he loved me?" she questioned, of course she hadn't meant to say the words aloud, they were on a constant loop.

"Because-" Barton had to pause for minute, shaking his head at the thought. "He's a coward, he got scared." He tried to come up with something she would believe, something that would bring his niece back.

Bella mulled over the older males words as he moved towards the bed, pulling himself to sit on the bedding, despite knowing Laura would have his head on a platter for dirtying the sheets when Bella had just got here.

"I wish I could believe you." She shrugged, her eyes dull, lacking that little sparkle that they normally held, the once soft brown hues filled with such child like wonder were gone, replaced with flat brown colour and he hated that. Hated it beyond belief, that alone was enough for him to want to kill the boy who did this to her.

"Come here kid." He murmured, opening his arms, to anyone outside his family, Clint Barton has always been rather cold, calculating, only sharing in laughs with Natasha or the Avengers, but with his family, he was different, they could tell that much just from the small amount of time they'd been here.

Bella had never been overly affectionate, not with Renee, the mother that needed to be taken care of rather than looking after her own child, and Charlie, the father that loved his daughter and didn't know how to show much affection, but she crawled away from the window and into her uncles arms. She refused to let any more tears fall, she'd save that until she was alone, until the nightmares corrupted serenity of this place. "it'll be okay." The words were soft and gentle as Clint's had stroked at her hair.

"Dinner." Was heard, breaking the pair apart, it wasn't Laura, it was little Lila, calling from outside the door.

* * *

 **A/N: let me know what you think? and again i am so sorry for the wait and the quality of this chapter, i've been working on it when i can, but i hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
